


Surrender

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e15 Hunters, F/M, First Time, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Standing Up, Squirting, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: She doesn’t really want to go back, not yet. If they go back now, there’s something she won’t get to do. If they go home, he will be thrown in jail. She will most likely get court martialed for something dumb and insignificant or for all the times she broke the Prime Directive. If they think their ranks hold them back now... Kathryn laughs.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as tipsy sex and turned into a mess of 6k words.
> 
> I have wanted to write a fic set after "Hunters" for a while but I was not coming up with the right angle. I think emotionally raw Kathryn and Chakotay finding comfort in one-another after getting news that their lives back home are not the same worked very well.
> 
> Enjoy!

After Neelix’s party she drinks a bottle and a half of wine alone in her quarters. It’s the replicated stuff, cheap and fake. Kathryn longs for her grandfather’s wine cellar and her abilities to sneak into places without being seen. She’s sure half the ship would find out if she broke into Neelix’s pantry to look for the strong booze, however.

Her quarters are dark, and she stabs her toes against the couch leg when she stands. Kathryn curses at it before half-hopping to her bathroom. The cold water she splashes on her face makes her shiver. A few drops roll down her neck, making her gasp when they graze her breasts on their way down. Wine has always made her horny, even the replicated kind. It’s one of the reasons she limits herself to two glasses during dinners with Chakotay.

 _Chakotay_.

Her clit throbs and Kathryn groans, gripping the sink tightly as she rotates her head slowly. Her shoulders are tense. He would know how to fix that.

_No._

She’s not going to be desperate. She refuses to go to him, half drunk and ready to fuck just because she got dumped. Kathryn wonders if she did, in fact, get dumped. If she never received that letter from Mark...

She laughs, staring at the mirror. The bright light washes her features even more. Kathryn tries not to think the phrase “you’re getting old” but that’s what echoes through her wine flooded brain. She’s old and of course Mark didn’t wait for her.

Kathryn turns around and the room spins. No, it’s definitely her. She chuckles, running into the bulkhead separating her bedroom from the seating area. The room continues to spin even after she collapses on the couch. She closes her eyes. Her head is still spinning. Maybe Voyager can spin fast enough to get to the Alpha Quadrant.

Her eyes snap open. Kathryn stares at the ceiling, doesn’t blink for so long her eyeballs dry out. She smirks. She doesn’t really want to go back, not yet. If they go back now, there’s something she won’t get to do. If they go home, he will be thrown in jail. She will most likely get court marshaled for something dumb and insignificant or for all the times she broke the Prime Directive. If they think their ranks hold them back now... Kathryn laughs.

_What the hell was I looking forward to going back to? Everything I want is right on this ship._

She gets up, slower this time since the room hasn’t stopped spinning. She washes her face again, but it doesn’t help the blush blooming on her chest and spreading up her throat and across her cheeks. Kathryn decides she doesn’t want to wear her uniform, opting for a simple black tunic, loose and comfortable. She throws a cardigan over it and starts down the corridor. Halfway down the hall and three strange stares later Kathryn realizes she is barefoot. She giggles and walks faster.

A grunt comes from inside his quarters when she rings the bell repeatedly. Something crashes to the floor and Kathryn chuckles when she hears it break and a swear follow. Heavy footsteps move closer. She stands up a little straighter, trying not to sway. Chakotay is looking down when he opens the door. He frowns at her toes and then looks up slowly. A little too slowly. Kathryn smirks.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

He frowns. “Kathryn?”

She looks around. There are crewmen coming down the right and she’s standing barefoot at her First Officer’s door. Chakotay huffs out a breath when she places her hands on his chest and pushes him backwards and inside. His hands anchor themselves to her hips and Kathryn tries not to moan. They stumble through his quarters until his back hits a bulkhead. Chakotay grunts and then moans when her body slams into his. Kathryn tries not to get distracted by the hard thing poking at her lower belly.

“What the hell is going on?” He finally asks after gapping at her for a minute.

She smiles. “I told you.” Her right middle finger traces his tattoo before she even realizes she wanted to do that. Was that really replicated wine she had?

Chakotay grips her right hand tightly, but his lips are gentle when he brings her palm to his mouth and kisses it. “Kathryn, you’re drunk.”

“Replicated wine doesn’t count.”

“It does if it impairs your judgement.”

Kathryn huffs, wiggling closer to him. “I was in my best judgement when I decided to walk over here so you could fuck me.”

He blushes. Chakotay; her First Officer, leader of the Maquis, blushes at her blunt statement and Kathryn feels her eyes water. He looks down.

“Is that why you forgot to put shoes on?”

She bites her lower lip. “I was in a rush.”

Kathryn expects him to smile and lower her hands before pushing her away gently. Expects him to walk her back to her rooms and order her to sleep in. She is prepared for him to never mention this drunken embarrassment ever again. What she doesn’t expect is the crushing force of Chakotay’s kiss.

He is everywhere all at once. His tongue slips inside her mouth and sucks the flavor of wine from hers. His right hand splays across her lower back to bring her closer. His left hand sinks into her hair and Kathryn moans when he pulls. She grips his uniform jacket when his right knee nudges between her thighs and rubs up and down her crotch. They are both whimpering and moaning, desperate for air but even more crazed for this not to end.

Chakotay surrenders first. He pants as he pulls away, the hand on her back pulling her tighter against his erection – Kathryn now has no doubt he’s hard - as he fills his lungs with air. She peppers his face with kisses, licks up and down his throat, bites his ear lobe. He whimpers when Kathryn sucks a bruise into the side of his neck but doesn’t stop her.

“Fuck me, Chakotay,” she whispers, letting her breath tickle his reddened skin.

He groans, gripping her hips. She yelps when he spins them around, slamming her against the bulkhead. Kathryn laughs as the room spins again, raises her arms up and grips something cold and metallic just so she doesn’t float away. Chakotay is still breathing hard. His hand cups her chin and Kathryn opens her eyes. His pupils are dilated, his face flushed. He keeps licking his lips and she lurches forward, biting his lower lip and pulling it.

“Ah!” He pushes her away when her teeth draw blood. “Fuck.”

“Yes,” Kathryn says, leaning back against the bulkhead with a smirk.

Chakotay looks at her like a trapped bear. “Kathryn...”

She grips his neck, pulls him closer. “I’m not drunk, and it’s not because I’ve had some wine. I’ve wanted this for a long time.” Her right hand runs up and down his chest before she ventures lower. Kathryn hums when her palm closes around his erection, eyes widening a little bit.

That seems to be what breaks Chakotay. He smirks when he sees the surprise on her face. Kathryn smirks back. She’s always known he has a wild side. He has never pressured her, never pushed, but she knows he can fuck her until she can’t stand anymore and all he needed was a little push.

“Say when and I’ll stop. No matter what I’m doing,” Chakotay says, tucking her hair behind her left ear.

Kathryn nods. She expects him to carry her to the bedroom, undress her slowly. Just like earlier, he surprises her. Chakotay pushes the cardigan off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet. He grips the back of her thighs and she gasps when he lifts her like she is a rag doll. He holds her with one arm around her waist while the other runs up her right thigh and...

“Chakotay!” Kathryn laughs when he tugs her underwear off.

He looks up at her, eyes dark. “I thought you wanted to be fucked?”

She feels wetness pool between her thighs. It started when she was in her room, but it has been a steady stream since the moment she felt him. Chakotay moves back, bouncing her in his arms and Kathryn laughs, throwing her head back.

He is fumbling and she frowns, looking down. There is no way to hide the blush that spreads across her face when she feels more than sees his hard cock. She moans. Chakotay moans out of surprise that she did. The head of his cock is warm and wet. Kathryn assumes it’s swollen, dripping with pre-cum. She imagines his shaft is throbbing, but she can’t really see from this angle. She can feel him, however.

“Ohhh...yes!”

Chakotay lines himself up, rubbing the head of his cock against her folds, spreading the sticky wetness around. He looks up at her and Kathryn smiles, nodding.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he says, gasping as the head pushes in.

Kathryn grips his shoulders, sinking her fingernails into the thin fabric of his Starfleet issued undershirt. She moans as the pressure increases. She hasn’t done this in a while, and she has definitely never done this with someone as big as Chakotay.

“Oh fuck!” He’s almost growling, his nostrils flaring like he can’t breathe properly.

Kathryn frowns in the middle of a moan. Is she hurting him? She throws her head back when the rest of the shaft slides in. She pulses around the intrusion, dropping her head on his shoulder, her forehead resting against his neck as she whines while adjusting to the stretch. Chakotay moans, a low, deep sound like he’s in pain. He bounces her up and down his shaft at a slow pace and Kathryn whimpers. He whines.

She raises her head. “Cha...oh fuck! Chakotay, put me down. I’m hurting you.”

He laughs and it startles her. His right hand moves back the sweaty strands of hair plastered against her forehead.

“You think you’re too heavy for me?”

Kathryn nods.

Chakotay laughs again. “Kathryn, you don’t weight anything.” He closes his eyes, head tipping back with a moan. He looks at her again after a few seconds. “Your weight in my arms is the only thing keeping me from blowing.”

Kathryn whimpers. She can feel herself dripping around and down his shaft. No one has really talked to her like this. She never knew it was possible to be so aroused by it. She never dared imagine it would be Chakotay doing it best. She decides to even the field.

“Do it then,” she says, licking his ear. “Fuck me until you come. Just this time. We have all night.”

Chakotay whimpers, huffing as he rocks her faster.

Kathryn smirks. “Yes, I plan to fuck you more than once, Commander.” She laces her fingers around his neck and uses her arms to slide up and down his cock.

Chakotay shouts, gripping her hips to hold her still. She doesn’t, rotating them instead. She can feel him swell inside of her.

“Come on! I know you want it.”

He moans. The sound morphs into a scream as Kathryn feels his cock pulse and shoot deep inside of her. She is suddenly very grateful to her past self for never stopping the hormone blocker when they got stranded here.

“Fuck!”

Chakotay is still gasping and shaking. Kathryn shivers with the start of her orgasm. Her pleasure comes from seeing him take his. His face is smooth and relaxed, open, and she can’t resist kissing it all over. He laughs as she clenches around him, humming as he rubs his face against her neck.

“Okay, now I need to put you down,” Chakotay finally says.

Kathryn laughs, ready to be dumped on the couch. She looks around in surprise when he starts walking toward his bed. Chakotay stops once, leans her against the bulkhead separating his bedroom from the sitting room. He kisses her like he won’t get another chance to. His mouth devouring hers. Kathryn feels like she will float away when he finally lays her down on his bed.

She opens her eyes, blinking slowly at him. Her throat feels like it’s on fire. Kathryn knows her orgasms always flush her skin all over but it’s more intense this time. Chakotay is looking down at her, right knee resting on the mattress. She is about to invite him to lie down with her when he kneels. She frowns, pushing herself up on her elbows as his head disappears under the tunic. She feels his ears tickling her thighs.

“Chakotay, what are you....ohhhhhh fuck!”

She should be infuriated that he laughs at her surprise, but she can’t bring herself to. Chakotay’s tongue is traveling up and down her folds, lapping up her wetness, _their_ combined wetness. Kathryn is sure he can taste his own cum as he sucks and swirls his tongue and that makes her even wetter. He doesn’t stop, spreading her open with his hands as he flicks her clit. She almost kicks him when he probes at her opening with the tip of his tongue and he takes that as a cue to stop torturing her. She lies there panting as Chakotay slowly stands up, cock hanging limp out of his half-open pants. He smirks at her as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. She whimpers, thighs squeezing by reflex.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he says.

Kathryn raises her right eyebrow at me. “Which part?”

The hunger in his eyes is temporarily subdued by his dimples as he grins. “Everything, but especially feeling your folds swollen and dripping for me.”

“Dripping with your cum?”

Chakotay blinks. He kneels next to her on the mattress, cupping her chin and using the hold to guide her face inches from his.

“The idea of my cum all over you is what makes me hard instantly,” he says, kissing her lips.

Kathryn whimpers. She squirms on the bed, the pressure on her bladder increasing. She chances a look at his lap and realizes he isn’t exaggerating. Chakotay is already almost fully hard, his cock jumping as it stands at attention between them. She feels something drip out of her and knows she won’t be able to do much else without making a mess.

“I need to use the bathroom,” she says, already scrambling to get up.

Chakotay smirks, jerking his chin behind her. “It’s your ship, you know where everything is.”

Kathryn almost runs to the bathroom and yet it takes a few minutes to empty her bladder. She is so aroused her muscles are still coiled tight. Her mind keeps wandering to everything they did, everything Chakotay did to her, and it causes her to clench. The cold water makes her shiver as she washes her hands. Kathryn splashes her face, looking around the bathroom as she searches for a towel.

Chakotay’s personal items are mixed with the Starfleet issued toiletries. He uses the standard shaving cream, but the blade is not one of the replicated ones, designed not to cause minor cuts. Kathryn knows most of his belongings were destroyed when his ship blew up. She remembers walking with him through the market of an M class planet with a friendly trading civilization they met a year into their journey. He haggled for the price of the blade even though they could afford it. The handle is carved wood, smooth but firm.

“You okay in there?”

Kathryn jumps slightly when she hears Chakotay’s voice. She chuckles, taking a deep breath as she walks back to his bedroom. She stops short when she sees his naked back. Her eyes travel to his toned ass, and then lower, tracing his sculpted calves and strong legs. He is as hairy as she imagined him on many lonely nights and Kathryn groans.

Chakotay turns, an almost shy smile spreading across his face. He is holding his undershirt in his hands and the fabric is covering his hips. Kathryn studies his chest, littered with small, white scars and covered in dark hair, as she walks to him.

“Did I jump the gun with taking my clothes off?” He asks.

Kathryn pauses, frowning.

Chakotay chuckles. “Did I assume? I’ve been hanging out with Tom Paris too much lately.”

She grins, taking the last few steps to be in front of him, toes almost touching. Chakotay smirks when Kathryn pulls the shirt out of his hands, throwing it on the floor as she looks down.

“I guess not.”

Kathryn looks up at his face. “Clothed sex is fine, but it does get sweaty after a while.” She wraps her right hand around his shaft.

Chakotay throws his head back as he moans. He has softened a little bit, but she realizes how quickly he responds to her touches. It takes Kathryn only a few pumps of her fist to have him hard again.

He covers her hand with his, chuckling as he stills her movements. “This is embarrassing.”

Kathryn smirks. “It’s been a while for both of us. I think this is a very natural response.”

“Should we consult the Doctor to be sure?”

She makes a face, and it causes him to grin at her. Kathryn can’t resist his dimples, never could, and now she doesn’t have to. She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. They giggle as Chakotay stumbles backwards toward the bed. They fall into it with a huff.

He is half on top of her. Their kisses now are playful and brief, keeping the mood light as their hands run all over the other’s body, not to arouse but the reassure. Chakotay is the one who asks the question hanging between them.

“This isn’t awkward, is it?”

Kathryn shakes her head, maybe a little more enthusiastically than it befits a Captain. “I thought I’d collect my clothes silently and walk back to my quarters after we were done but...” She runs her hands down his arms.

Chakotay grimaces. “Kathryn, I’d never do that. Even if you wanted this to only happen once. I would never let it end like that.”

She looks up at him, smirking. “I guess it is safe to deduct you want this to happen again?”

He grins. “And again.” He kisses her lips. “And again.” Her nose. “And again.” Her temple.

Kathryn closes her eyes, swaying on the bed. The effect of the wine has long passed, this is all because of Chakotay. “It’s nice to feel wanted again,” she says, keeping her eyes closed.

She feels him grip her chin and opens her eyes when he squeezes a little tighter. He’s much closer, eyes serious as they dart all over her face.

“I’ll always want you, as my Captain, as my friend.”

Kathryn bites her lower lip. “Want me as your partner, at least for tonight.”

Chakotay’s tongue traces her lower lip, pulling gently before biting. “Yes, Kathryn.”

His patience is the most arousing thing. She moans as she pushes him back lightly. He lies on the mattress with a laugh. Kathryn moves on top of him, watching him look at her with half-lidded eyes. Chakotay’s fingers run through her hair, moving it back in synchronized movements. She closes her eyes, shivering as her muscles relax. She needs to move now before post-orgasm bliss takes over and she falls asleep from his caresses.

“Kathryn...”

Chakotay almost stands up when she begins sliding down his legs, lowering herself on the floor carefully. She shushes him, pushing at his stomach until he is half-lying half-propping himself up on his right arm. Her view of his sculpted torso is partially obstructed by the hard shaft jutting up toward his stomach.

Kathryn smirks at him as she wraps both hands around his cock. Chakotay is watching her every move and closes his eyes for a second at the contact. She wiggles closer, nuzzling right beneath the dripping head. She can smell him, and his scent of lemony soap and earthy arousal makes her clit pulse. She peaks her tongue out, gently lapping at his head and Chakotay growls.

His right hand grips her hair, but he doesn’t pull or push. He simply holds onto her as Kathryn experiments with pressure and speed. She watches as his shaft swells even more, hardening in her hands. The head leaks more pre-cum when she squeezes his base, fingers close to his balls. Chakotay’s breath deepens as she moves up, kneeling as she bends her head over his shaft. Kathryn looks up at him with a smirk before taking his head into her mouth, never breaking eye contact.

His body stiffness, legs twitching on either side of her body. “Fuck....Kathryn...so good...” He babbles between moans.

Kathryn hums as she takes him deeper. It has been a long time since she did any of this. She tries to remember to relax her throat and breathe through her nose, but her air supply is cut off much quicker than she calculates. Chakotay’s cock swells up even more in her mouth and he isn’t fully hard yet. She moans around him, trying to swallow, which makes her gag.

“Kathryn!”

Chakotay pulls her off, squeezing his cock at the base. She watches him as every muscle in his body strains with the effort of controlling his orgasm and for a moment she wishes he would just let himself go, cum all over her. He stops her when she reaches for him again.

“Mercy, please!” He says between laughs.

Kathryn leans back on her heels, grinning. “I could put you out of your misery, make you feel all better.”

Chakotay blinks at her as he pants. She can see his hand squeezing his shaft again. _So words affect him just as they do me_. Kathryn smirks.

“You’re incredible, but I don’t want to be selfish.”

She raises her right eyebrow at him. “It’s not selfish if I’m offering.”

Chakotay holds out his right hand, sitting up and scooting up the mattress. Kathryn takes it with an eye roll. She shivers when she feels how hot his skin is. He has always run warmer than her, but right now he feels like he’s going through Pon Farr. She realizes she is just as sweaty as he.

His hands grip her thighs as she kneels next to him. Kathryn watches as Chakotay’s hand grip the satin material of her tunic, pulling it up as they run up her body. She lifts her arms, and he tugs the fabric off. She hears it land softly somewhere behind her, but her focus is on Chakotay’s hands and how delicately they are cupping her breasts.

She closes her eyes when his thumbs caress her nipples, slowly and carefully, like he is afraid she’ll bruise. Kathryn whines, pushing her chest more insistently in his hands and Chakotay takes the hint. He pinches her nipples between thumb and forefinger, and she screams. He pauses, a chuckle escaping him when he realizes it was a sound of pleasure.

Chakotay is looking at her when Kathryn opens her eyes again. Her nipples are tight and sore, any more pressure will make her hiss, but she doesn’t let him remove his hands. She runs her fingertips up and down his abs, tracing his ribs, grinning at him when he wiggles. He’s ticklish and Kathryn finds that very amusing. She frowns when she notices the scars again.

“What’s wrong?” Chakotay asks. He is just cupping her flesh now, his warm hands spreading heat through her.

Kathryn traces a long, thin scar right above his right nipple. “You have quite a few of these.”

He looks down, snorting. “Maquis bravery badges, you could say.”

“The Doctor could take care of them,” she says, looking up at him.

Chakotay smiles. His hands let her breasts go in favor of cupping her face. He pulls her closer. His lips are warm and dry now, the lightly chapped skin catching against hers. “I don’t need him to.”

Kathryn pulls back with a frown. Her eyes travel back to the scars. She tries to count how many, but just like with the stars, she seems to lose track. A blush spreads all the way to her ears when she notices his hard cock again. She bites her lower lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“I think I lost track of the mission at hand.”

Chakotay laughs, wrapping his arms around her waist before falling backwards on the bed, pulling her with him. Kathryn squeaks, slapping his chest. She grins when she sees the imprint of her hand there redden and deepen. He shifts on the mattress until his head is on the pillow and she is nestled against his left side.

“There is no mission. I’m happy to hold you until we both fall asleep.”

Kathryn raises her right eyebrow at him, pointing with her chin toward his groin. “I think he has other plans.”

Chakotay groans, rolling his eyes. “Please don’t give my cock a personality.”

Kathryn laughs, shoving her face against his chest to quiet the noise. His left hand leaves her hips to sink into her hair and caress gently. She slowly realizes how much she missed being held, touched. Chakotay is the perfect one to revive these feelings in her. His hands are big but skilled, his skin just on the right side of rough. His right hand runs from her shoulder to her hip and Kathryn shivers, feeling goosebumps explode across her skin. She wiggles on the bed and whines.

“Chakotay,” she says, biting the flesh around his nipple, smirking when he hisses, “I really appreciate your patience but if you don’t fuck me soon, I might make a mess of your sheets.”

His hands still and he moves his head to look at her, eyes serious. Kathryn knows he is surprised. She has spent four years keeping him at arm’s length, defining parameters, eluding change, only to be demanding the complete opposite now.

“Is this because of the letter Mark sent?”

She looks down, nodding. Chakotay grips her chin and pulls her head up. His eyes are glassy.

“A Maquis friend told me most of my comrades in arms are dead. Slaughtered by the Cardassians. I was working my way through a bottle of whiskey when you barreled through my quarters.”

Kathryn watches a tear roll down his right cheek, reaches out and wipes it away with her thumb. She learned about the Maquis from Paris, and she knows Chakotay knew that. Yet he chose to tell her, to be honest, more honest than she was when she cornered him. She wiggles closer, resting her forehead against his. They let silence flow through them, carrying the intense emotions away.

“Does whiskey make you hard like wine makes me horny?” Kathryn finally asks.

She hears the hitch in his breathing when Chakotay processes her words. He wraps his arms around her back, and she rests her head against his chest. The vibrations of his roaring laughter travel through her. She feels her clit pulse and knows the time for words can be later, tomorrow, all week, but not right now.

Chakotay holds her hips lightly as she scrambles on the mattress, climbing on top of him and sitting on his thighs. He is already panting, and all Kathryn is doing is sit on him. His cock stands at attention, jumping toward her and she grins. He moans, biting his lip and closing his eyes when she wraps her right hand around his shaft and pulls him against her belly.

Kathryn mewls as the silky hardness rubs against her lower belly, smearing precum all over it. She lets the shaft go and it just bobs between them. Chakotay gasps, opening his eyes as his entire body jerks. She grins at him, scooting up his legs until she is kneeling on the mattress.

He is breathing hard, eyes darting between her face and the apex of her thighs. Chakotay’s right hand slips between them, moaning when his middle finger swims in her wetness. Kathryn was ready to take him inside again, but then his thick finger slips inside, and she feels the tingle of her orgasm start at her toes. Chakotay’s thumb circles her clit, flicking it left and right a few times and she comes, mewling when she feels wetness gush out of her and into his hand.

Chakotay is licking his fingers when she opens her eyes again. Kathryn decides she can no longer wait. This time she wants to be in control, wants to dictate the pace. He seems more than happy to lie beneath her and let her do it. She leans forward on her knees, sticking her ass out as she grips Chakotay’s cock. He hisses when his head rubs against her wet folds. Kathryn mewls. She holds him still and starts sinking on him, slowly, while looking down into his eyes. His breathing hitches and it looks like he stops breathing for a moment.

“Kathryn.”

She blinks away tears as she goes further down. Her mouth drops open as he fills and stretches her. Chakotay growls and hisses, gripping her hips for a bit of control but she is the one who decides the pace. They both gasp when he slips all the way in.

Kathryn’s thighs are shaking. It feels even more intense from this angle. The pressure feels greater and he hasn’t even attempted to move. She realizes Chakotay wasn’t fully hard the first time, and he controlled how far she went. She whines, arching her back and rotating her hips to adjust to him.

“Fuck...I’m going to...” Chakotay grips her hips, so tight she gasps. “Don’t move yet...ohhhh....please...not yet...not yet.”

Kathryn cries out. His words are making her wetter. She squeezes her breasts, pulling her nipples in an attempt to distract herself from the pulsing heat inside of her. The pressure is only increasing, and she feel like she might rip apart if he doesn’t move.

“Chakotay...I aahhhh.... I need to...please.”

They groan at the same time, frustrated with their lack of control and Kathryn laughs. Even in bed they feel the need to perform at peak capacity. She decides to put them out of their shared misery. Chakotay gasps when she plants her hands on his chest, leaning forward until her head is resting on his sternum. She stars moving her hips up and down, increasing in speed. He tries to slow her down at first, keep the pace even, but after a while he growls, slapping her ass.

Kathryn laughs, planting kisses all over his chest as Chakotay grips her hips and slams her down. He holds her still while he hammers up into her. He bends his knees for more support, and she straightens up, leaning against them. He holds out his hands and Kathryn laces her fingers with his as she bounces on his cock.

Chakotay is watching where they are joined intently. She can feel their combined wetness, hear the squelching of it, the slap of skin against skin. It all seems to overtake their moans, even the hum of the ship traveling at warp.

Their movements become sloppy, uncoordinated. Chakotay’s thrusts are deeper and longer, but slower in between. Kathryn grinds down on him, moaning when her clit rubs against his shaft and he smirks. His right hand splays across her lower belly as his thumb presses against the bundle of nerves. She comes immediately.

It’s so surprising that her entire body convulses, legs spazzing out on either side of him, thighs clenching. Chakotay shouts, a string of swears following, but Kathryn can’t make them out. All she can feel is his cock swelling and twitching inside of her. It’s even more intense this time. Her nipples tighten, her clit throbs. She rocks back and forth to release the pressure of the shaft shooting rope after rope of cum deep inside of her but that only makes her explode.

Theoretically, Kathryn knows what it is. She still screams, trying to scramble off Chakotay as she squirts all over him. He smirks between moans and pulls her tighter against him, using his semi-hard cock to prolong her climax. She begs him to stop when she feels like she can no longer take it and collapses on his chest. He cups the back of her head as she pants, still shaking from aftershocks.

“Well, that was a first,” Kathryn says, rubbing her forehead against his chest as she wiggles on him.

Chakotay laughs, hissing when she rubs against the sensitive head of his cock as he slips out of her. Kathryn takes a deep breath and sits up, shifting further down his legs. He is looking up at her with a grin. It’s filthy and proud and not even his sweet dimples can tame it. She raises her right eyebrow at him.

“Proud of yourself?”

Chakotay sits up, wrapping his right arm around her waist, lifting her off him as he flips them. Kathryn hits the mattress with a surprise huff, head momentarily swimming, not only from the sudden movement but from his scent as well. He smells faintly of whiskey and the earthy note mixes with his sweat. She can smell their combined arousal hanging in the air of his room and it sends a shiver down her back. He is blinking at her when she looks at his face.

“Where did you go just now?”

Kathryn smiles, tracing his tattoo. “Alpha Quadrant.”

He chuckles. “How was it?”

“It’s much better here. Let’s not go back.”

They giggle at the joke and Chakotay bends his head down to kiss her lips gently. He is smirking at her again when Kathryn opens her eyes. She smacks his chest.

“You are a little too proud of yourself.”

His grin widens. “That wasn’t even my best work and you seemed to enjoy it.”

Kathryn raises her right eyebrow at him, trying not to show how curious his statement makes her. “What would you consider your best work, Commander?”

Chakotay licks his lips before letting his eyes travel down her body. Her thighs clench in response. Kathryn does not believe it possible, but she is even wetter now. He slides down her body until his face is hovering over her breasts. She gasps when she feels his mouth wrap around her right nipple. Her right hand grips the back of his neck, pulling his hair tightly. Chakotay hums, moving his head as he sucks, licking the hardened nipple before biting down. Kathryn is panting by the time he switches to the other breast.

She stops him when he starts to place kisses down her belly. “Too sensitive still,” she says when he looks up at her with a questioning look.

Chakotay kisses her belly before climbing back up her body and collapsing on her right, arms sprawled either sides. His left hand begins tracing patterns on her stomach. Kathryn can fall asleep from it, so she tries to sit up. His wide hand pushes her back down gently.

“Stay,” Chakotay says.

Kathryn bites her lower lip. His bed his warm and his sheets smell like him and she wants nothing more than to curl against his left side and sleep without dreaming. As if he can hear her thoughts racing, Chakotay turns to face her. He smiles as he brushes her hair away from her face.

“I will set an alarm an hour before you need to be on the Bridge and you can initiate a site-to-site transport, which with your credentials, you can erase from the logs.”

“Tuvok will notice the deleted data.”

“If he is smart like I think he is, Tuvok will not question you regrading it.”

Kathryn wants to roll her eyes, scoff at his plan of sneaking around like teenagers, but her eyelids grow heavier with each breath she takes. Chakotay starts rubbing her back and she scoots closer to him, shivering when his body heat seeps into hers. He covers them both with a blanket, tucks her head beneath his chin and kisses her hair.

“Computer, set an alarm for o-five hundred hours.”

The computer chirps its confirmation and Kathryn hums as she breathes in deeply, his scent the last thing she remembers before falling asleep.


End file.
